Shinobu's Dreams
by Midrom
Summary: My fisrst post. WAFF fic KeiShin. An history of Shinobu's dream come true in a way she never expected. Rated M just to be in the safe side.


Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina it's propriety of the great Ken Akamatsu and the people at tv-tokyo I think.

Apologies: I'd like to apologize to all people who might feel offended, disgusted or sick with this fic. I'm not a professional writer (not even amateur), in fact this is only my second work, being the first a couple silly verses to my friends here in Mexico to celebrate "el dia de muertos" a national celebration. Just like that time, many years ago, this history just stuck in my mind and it doesn't let me live until I wrote it down. Anyway here is the beast please read and review. (please be gentle, it's my first time . ;)

Shinobu's Dream

It's a typical night at hinata sou… well almost, this is a night of celebration, Kitsune just hit the big one in the horse races and win a lot of money (of course she has spent almost half of it in the wine and snacks for the celebration). Everybody has drunk their respective shares, even Suu and Shinobu (almost all tenants were underage and shouldn't be drinking but Kitsune had slipped liquor in almost anything in sight). Kitsune and Naru were already passed out, and Motoko, (being a little tipsy herself) carried Suu toward their room.

Keitaro thought "I better go to my room to, I'm about to pass out and tomorrow I need to study real hard" against his better judgment he drank his last glass of sake and walked zigzagging toward the stairs, he stumbled into the room, climbed in the bed, hugged his teddy bear and went to sleep.

Shinobu was trying to put away the glasses and dishes but couldn't stand straight so she decided it was better go to sleep and leave them for tomorrow morning. She went to her room striped down and not remembering where she has put her pajamas went to sleep in the nude, just hugging her teddy bear.

"How odd" Shinobu thought "my teddy is so warm, -sigh- I wish I could marry Keitaro-sempai when I grown up and hold him just like this every night."

Keitaro feels something move beside him in the bed waking him a little and having just dreamed of his promised girl he thought this was the wet continuation of his dream and went along with it embracing his promised girl.

The next morning Shinobu wake up feeling something strange, for starters her bed appears to be too thick and lumpy, besides she felt like going to the bathroom, her stomach too full… but it wasn't her stomach it was further down… her pussy?. She sat up sharply and the pressure inside her seems to increase, in the same instant she heard a grunt coming from below her. Focusing her eyes she realized she was over Keitarou sleeping body, scared she reared back only to feel her insides twitching around something, something pulsating and throbbing, see looks down between her legs and saw that she was mounted exactly over Keitarou's pelvis, she saw his stomach contract and at the same time she feels a warm and wet feeling rushing inside her.

Keitaro wakes up at the feeling of an incredible orgasm. "Man" he thought "that was a hell of wet dream, I wonder what was it about?". Then he heard a soft sob and slowly opened his eyes, looking up she saw a crying (and naked) Shinobu. Not thinking clearly he rouse to embrace and comfort the little girl, it was then that he noted the compromising position they were. He was stunned and freezed just before he could embrace Shinobu; noticing this she panicked, lifted herself from Keitarou's body and ran outside crying even more.

In the hall she almost crashed with the rest of the girls who were exiting the hot springs; they stared dumbfolded how little naked Shinobu go inside of laundry room and heard the door lock from inside.

"What happened just now?" asked Naru.

"Probably there was a spider in her room and scared her" Kitsune guessed "Come on Suu let's get her out of the room so she can make us a yummy breakfast" Suu follows her "You two can go and take care of the bug"

"Fine, let's go Motoko" said Naru.

"No" replied Motoko "Naru sempai, I feel a great distress in Shinobu's aura, we must talk to her quickly" not waiting for an answer she rushed to the laundry room almost knocking down Kitsune and Suu in the hurry.

The three girls followed her rather puzzled, when they reached her she was banging the door.

"Shinobu, open up!" Yelled Motoko, there was no answer, she quickly unsheathed her sword and slashed through the key lock. As she entered the room she saw Shinobu holding a bottle of chlorine and was about to drink it's content.

"WHA--" said Motoko but instantly her reflexes took charge and she threw her blade toward Shinobu, slashing the bottle, the liquid splashing in her bare breasts, her stomach finally hitting the floor.

Startled, Shinobu looked at Motoko and ran crying into her arms.

"What happened Shinobu?" asked Motoko, the rest of the girls surrounding them.

"Bwaaaaaaaa…" Shinobu just kept crying, the other girl trying to comfort her.

Meanwhile inside Shinobu's room, Keitaro stood at the side of her bed, staring at the messed up sheets and the red stain in the center of them. Finally, it clicked in his brain.

"I had sex with Shinobu… I took away her virginity, her innocence… what kind of perverted monster am I? I don't deserve to live… poor Shinobu, probably I just destroyed her dreams of a happy marriage and a family… how could I do that?… what can I do now?"

In the laundry room, Shinobu has calmed enough to talk a little.

"What happened Shinobu, why were you trying to kill yourself?" asked Naru.

Tears started to form again in the little girl's eyes, but she struggled to contain them. "Naru-sempai… I'm so embarrassed… I just want to die…. I can't live with the shame"

"What are you talking about?" Naru was puzzled.

"I waked up… on top of Keitarou-sempai… and… we were nude… and he was… like… um… inside of me…" said Shinobu blushing and sobbing even more.

"WHAT?" screeched the girls except for Suu who doesn't understand.

"You ate Keitarou, Shinobu?" she asked surprised.

"Go to your room now Suu-chan, and wait there for me" Motoko commanded dead serious, Suu usually would have whined and refused, but sensing something strange in the voice of Motoko she rushed to her room.

Kitsune put a blanket around Shinobu and start to rock her back an forth; Naru and Motoko were flaring with rage.

"Motoko…" said Naru

"Yes Naru-sempai… " answered Motoko, both of them communicating just with their anger, and they walked towards Shinobu's room.

"Wait, Naru-sempai, Motoko-sempai, where are you going?" called Shinobu.

"Calm down Shinobu, you don't have to worry about anything" Kitsune said with a calmed face, but inside she was just as furious as Naru and Motoko.

In Shinobu's room, Keitaro hasn't moved an inch, deep in thoughts, it was like this, naked and staring at the red spot in Shinobu's bed, that Naru and Motoko found him.

"Destruction fist" yelled Naru launching her most deadly punch.

"Secret Technique: Zan-ma-ken" Motoko called, both attacks with all the fury the girls' hearts could feel.

"I must find Shinobu, I must try to repair the damage I have done… I have to ask for her forgiveness… I would give her my life to mend my horrible deed…" Keitaro was thinking just in the instant the attacks were reaching him.

Not even realizing, Keitaro swiftly deflected Naru's punch and with the same movement dodged Motoko sword; both girls were surprised by his ability, then they noted Keitaro was too concentrated, just like the time he was trying to resolve a difficult math problem.

"We can't hit him while he's this focused" said Naru "we must break is concentration first in order to kill him" Motoko nodded, just then they both take notice of Keitarou's nudity and blushed, recovering quickly Naru threw a blanket around his body, this brought him back from wherever deep part of his mind he was wandering.

"Motoko, Narusegawa, what are you doing here?" Keitarou asked oddly calm.

"YOU MONSTER!" yelled Naru with tears in her eyes "Do you realize what did you do?"

"Yes" said Keitarou apparently indifferent to the tears of the girl "I had sex with Shinobu" he said with a monotone voice.

"And you admitted it just like that" asked with incredulity Motoko "Have you no heart?" rage suddenly raising inside her "you don't care, do you, it doesn't matter to you… you are a heartless demon, a beast, a monster… I will destroy you" the battle aura of Motoko raising like it never has, even Naru get scared from the force, and she knew it wasn't directed against her, she never knew Motoko's energy could reach that point, even the walls were trembling; she decided to take a last look to Keitarou, the man she once loved, but not anymore.

"This is just a monster which needs to be destroyed" she thought and take a few steps back "but, why is he so calm" she wondered "probably he just doesn't feel anything anymore, not even fear for his life"

"ZANMEKN-NINOTACHI" cried Motoko and slashed at Keitarou, a blast of energy and light filled the room, and nothing can be seen. When the light finally faded Naru looked at the place where Keitarou was and was astonished at what she saw, there was a huge cut in the ceiling and going down to the wall in front which Keitarou was standing, but it stopped suddenly at Keitarous head level where he has caught Motoko's blade with his bare hands

The girls were speechless, neither of them could believe this…

"This weakling stopped my sword once again, is he really a demon now?" were Motoko's thoughts.

"I'm sorry Motoko-chan, I know you wish to destroy me, but there's something I must do" said Keitarou "I must find Shinobu-chan"

"WHAT?" screamed Naru "Don't you think you have done enough damage? what more could you want with her? I won't let you get near that poor girl again. I won't let you hurt her again, even if I have to kill you!" Naru threw a normal punch at his face, Keitarou blocked the fist one-handed and tossed Naru toward Motoko.

"I'm sorry Narusegawa, but I must find her" Keitarou said as he leaved the room; Motoko and Naru stood there with wide open eyes, not believing what they just witnessed.

Keitarou went to the kitchen, as this is the place Shinobu would be normally, but she wasn't there.

"Obviously… this isn't a normal day by far" he thought, just then his eye caught sight of the various knifes in the kitchen counter and he took the biggest one. With the knife in hand he directed his steps to the laundry room, being this another common place to find little Shinobu.

He found Shinobu still crying softly in Kitsune's arms, as soon as he entered the room, Kitsune faced him hiding the crying girl behind her back.

"What do you want monster?" she said finally losing is calm face, now a mask of pure hate "are you not satisfied with your actions yet?" and then spotting the knife in his hand "you want to kill her now?" Shinobu cringed at her back.

"No…" said Keitarou "Shinobu-chan!" he called, the girl showed part of her tear stained face behind Kitsune's back. Keitarou fell to his knees looking directly at Shinobu's eyes. "I know I have done something horrible, I took away from you the most important part of a young girl, I don't deserve even talk to you but I need to"

Motoko and Naru appeared at this moment ready to defend Shinobu, but seeing Keitarou kneeling there, they just waited.

"I know" Keitarou started "nothing I say or do can mend the monstrous act I committed, you probably had dreams and plans for your future and maybe I have destroyed them, and you will not forgive me for that… thus I will put my life and body in your hands" he said offering the knife to the girl "Do as you please, kill me, cut me, rip me in pieces, do whatever you seem fit, destroy me like I did with your dreams… but you are to kind to do that… rigth? Just ask Motoko or Naru here to do it, I don't deserve to live after what I have done to you" and then he finished "I love you too much to allow anybody who harms you to continue living, even me"

Shinobu stared at Keitarou for a moment, wiped her tears away, and then she took the knife as she stepped toward Keitarou.

"Shinobu…" the three older girls whispered, Keitarou dropped his sight to the ground waiting for the punishment.

"Keitarou" said Shinobu softly

"She didn't call me 'sempai' " Keitarou thought "she hates me now, I don't want my life anymore"

"I had a dream" she continued "of marring an honest and loving man" Keitarou flinched at this, the words of Shinobu tearing apart his heart.

"I saw myself in my white bride dress, and dreamt of my wedding night in which I would give mi virginity to my husband, sealing forever my love for him with my virgin blood" Keitarou was silently crying now, realizing more than ever what he has done

"Keitarou… will you be my husband?" finished Shinobu.

Four stunned jaws dropped to the floor, Keitarou was the one who recovered faster.

"What? After what I've done, you want to marry me?"

"The man in my dream has been always you Keitarou" Shinobu said "you just said you love me, and I know I have loved you since the first day we met; it's not the correct order of events in my dream, but I've already sealed my love for you forever, if you do not want to marry me it's okay, I wouldn't ask anything more of you"

Keitarou looked into Shinobu's eyes and the look of love he saw there overwhelmed him, then he glanced around to the rest of the girls and saw serious faces, but not a hint of anger in any of them, they were waiting for his answer. Then he looked back at Shinobu and finally hit him, he was madly in love with this little girl, but he always ignored it subconsciously, due maybe, the fact she was jus a little pre-teen girl.

"I love you Shinobu-chan, and of course I will marry you when you reach the age to be legally wedded" Keitaro assured.

"There is no need to wait Keitarou" said a smiling Shinobu "we can ask princess Kaolla Suu perform the ceremony under her country laws; after all, she was almost married some time ago, remember?"

"I know Shinobu-chan my love" smiled Keitarou "but I don't want you to live your adolescent life being the wife of a loser todai ronnin like me. I will pass Tokyo-U entrace exam and then get a decent work to give you everything you deserve, and when you finish high school we can get married".

Shinobu was unsure of this and her mind began to wonder...

"Will he keep his promise? Will he marry me when I finish high school? Maybe a beautiful girl of his age will take him away from me"

Keitarou sensed the insecurity of Shinobu and then he thought something, lifting himself from the floor he ran into his room and raced back to Shinobu kneeling again in front of her.

"My dear Shinobu-chan" he said "I will give you this" he handed her a little velvet box, she opened it and saw a beautiful gold ring with diverse little precious stones imbedded on it, all girls gasped at the sight of this.

"This" Keitarou explained "is the ancient Urashima family's ring of the promise. All the men in the Urashima family, have used this ring to propose marriage, since generations ago, and all the couples who promised over this ring have had happiness all trough their married life".

Shinobu couldn't believe this and neither the other girls, Keitarou took the ring of the box and slipped it in Shinobu's finger, and then he said his oath

"I, Urashima Keitarou, heir of the Urashima family's ring of the promise, swear over this ring I would take you as my wife when the time we have choose this to happen has come, and ask for the blessing of all the Urashima's marriages this ring has sealed, bring upon my future wife, our future family, and the next heir of this ring, all the happiness and love that past generations have shared across the time."

The older girls applauded at them and wiped their tears

"Congratulations both of you" said each one of the girls sincerely although a little sad because their respective love for Keitarou will be impossible now, but really happy for the young couple in front of them.

Crying of happiness Shinobu threw herself into Keitarou's arms

"Keitarou-sama" said the girl, already accepting him like her husband, lover and master

"Just Keitarou-sempai will do, Shinobu-chan" answered Keitarou as they shared a wonderful (and naked) kiss to seal their love.

"Now behave yourself until the time of the marriage Urashima" Motoko sternly.

"And put some clothes on, you pervert!" said Naru as she punched Keitaru trough the roof.

"I'm sorry Shinobu-chan, but we must keep in line until the marriage" said Naru with a little wink.

"Hai, thank you very much girls" Smiled Shinobu.

END (-I think-)

Author notes:

Ok, it's finished and now more apologies:

**I AM DEEPLY SORRY FOR:**

-The horrible grammar and orthographic mistakes. I'm just a Mexican guy who has an average knowledge of the English language and still have a lot of problems with the past and future tenses and irregular verbs. I tried to write this fic in Spanish but I couldn't for some strange reason.

-The implication of underage drinking, underage sex and under age drunken sex, personally I do not condone this kind of behavior and hope all of my readers remember this is just fantasy.

-The most WAFF-iest piece of fic I have ever read. I can't believe I wrote this thing 'cause it goes against my likes and dislikes.

I like little Shinobu (she is so cute )

I don't like Keitarou (he's a little loser and usually depressing O.o)

I REALLY don't like Keitarou anywhere near Shinobu (do I need to say more?)

If anyone wish to edit, re-write, complement, continue or MST this fic, feel free to do it, just pretty please send me a copy am a big fan of and I'd like to read the works this fic could create (specially MSTings I love them)

Well it's all for now and I hope I don't have to do this WAFFing thingie again soon. Hope you liked or at least are not too offended.

Thank you.


End file.
